Time Will Tell
by yroman
Summary: Hilary has been gone for two years and she is finally back to Japan to reunite with the bladebreakers but she wasn't counting on seeing Kai Hiwatari for the first time in years in the bathroom with no clothes on.
1. Chapter 1

Time Will Tell

Kai age 18

Hilary age 17

All Hilary wanted to do was relax after a long day of spending time with the boys. It had been two years since she last saw them and right after arriving to Japan from Canada the boys had scoop her up and bombarded her with so many questions . She realized that she had really missed Tyson, Ray, Max, and Daichi. The only one who didn't show up was Kai Hawatari but it wasn't nothing new he was always doing stuff without telling anybody.

They have arrive at the Dojo where she was going to stay, for a couple of weeks while she found an apartment to rent. The boys were down stairs still eating after Tyson and Daichi had pleaded to her to make them food because she was the only one who was an expert in cooking and they were tired of eating frozen dinners.

Hilary walk upstairs after saying goodnight to the boys , Tyson and the boys still shared the same room so she decided she was going to go stay in the extra guess room which had a nice bathroom with a bathtub which automatically was a bonus on Hilary's list. Hilary was in such a hurry to soak in the tub that she threw her luggage on the floor and headed to the bathroom. She was so distracted that she fail to notice that the guest room had already been occupy. Turning on the light on she turn on the water to fill up the tub, while the tub was filling up she discarded her clothes only leaving her in her panties and bra. Turning around she couldn't help but admired herself.

She wasn't conceited or anything but it had been a while since she had really look at herself. The last two years had done wonders to her body. The first thing she notice was that her hair was long reaching down to her hips and wavy. She didn't have that tomboy her as she did a few years back. Her body also finally reached puberty giving her all the right curves and going from flat chested to a c cup. She had many boys after her but she had rejected all of them. After all this years she still keep holding a torch for the phoenix prince Kai Hiwatari. She knew she was naïve to think that he carried any feelings for her because he had never really pay attention to her and the few times he did was always when she was in trouble and he was there to save her life.

Shaking her head so she wouldn't get any more upset she took of her panties and bra and when inside the tub. "Ahhhh this is the best nothing like a nice hot soak before going to bed" reaching for the soap she started washing herself and when she finally felt squeaky clean she lay her head back and close her eyes . Hilary was so relax and tired that after ten minutes she fell asleep.

Kai Hiwatari was not in a good mood today, he had woken up to Tyson yelling early in the morning that today was the day Hilary Tatibana was returning home after two years in Canada . Kai could care less all he remember was her yelling and bossing everyone around. He had never really paid that much attention to her at all especially because she was such a tomboy. He was happy he had move to the guest room because there he could get some sleep and privacy. He couldn't take Tyson and Daichis snoring anymore. Ever since he had turn eighteen Hiwatari Enterprise had officially been pass down to him. He was now one of the richest and most influential men in the world and he had work so hard in changing his family business from being a military company to now investing in another positive things like building new technology for hospitals, schools, and third world countries. Kai hadn't told the team yet about him inheriting his family's company yet because with the new Beyblade tournament coming up he felt this was going to be just a distraction for the team. It was putting a lot on him two with being a CEO and a beyblader Kai was debating in this being the last year he was going to Beyblade and finally retired from it. "Just one last tournament and leave Beyblade at the world champion" kai whispered to himself. Kai enter the Dojo and first thing he noticed was that everything was really quite. Kai had the money to have his own place but deep down he consider the blade breakers a family. Heading down the hallway he stop at the boy's room.

Opening the screen door he saw that they were all asleep and Tyson was laying on his back snoring and drool coming out, shaking his head Kai headed to his room. He was exhausted and the only thing he wanted was to have a nice hot bath and go to sleep right away. Upon entering the room kai almost trip on something. He didn't remember leaving anything on the floor this morning. Turning on the light he saw two pink suitcases on the floor. Kai was certain he told everyone that his room was of limits who would dare come to his room and drop their suitcases in here like they own the place. He didn't move for a couple of seconds but he didn't hear or see anyone. Turning to his left he notice that the bathroom light was on so he headed that way. All his senses were on because being a CEO of Hiwatari Enterprise also comes with its downs which was having a lot of enemy's in the business world. Opening the door slowly he came into the bathroom and first thing he notice were girl clothes on the floor. A Black v neck long sleeve some jeans and black lace up boots. A couple of feet there was matching blue lace panties and bra. Raising his head Kai came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. From what he could see she was asleep and her hair was long and covering her chest but from the waist down he could see everything. Kai couldn't keep his eyes from her she was like a water nymph. Walking slowly to the tub so he wouldn't wake up such gorgeous creature Kai realized that she look really familiar but he just couldn't place his finger on whom. Crouching down to eye level with her he finally realized who it was, he was looking at Hilary Tatibana . The tomboy girl who always kept fallowing them to all their Beyblade battles. At that moment Hilary's body decided to give out and started submerging underwater. Instantly Kai grab Hilary bridal style and lifted her up the tub. With the sudden movement Hilary woke up.

I was having the most perfect dream were I was swimming in this crystal clear lake when suddenly I felt somebody lifting me up. Opening my eyes I came face to face with Kai Hiwatari. I was so shocked that we just stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime but this cold breeze came out of nowhere and gave me goosebumps was when I realized that I was naked and on my crush's arms .

"Ahhhh Kai let me down this instant and close your eyes you pervert "

"You should be thanking me for saving your life little girl if I wasn't here at the right time you would have already drown" I couldn't believe he still had the audacity to smirk. As soon as he put me down a turn around to look for a towel and I found a fluffy gray one hanging up. Quickly going for it I grab it and wrap it around myself, turning around I notice that Kai hadn't close his eyes and I had just moon him when I went to retrieve the towel. I couldn't help but blush and for a moment I swear I saw hunger and desired pass over his eyes.

Never in a million years I would have tough that I would desired Hilary Tatibana. Seeing her naked had brought all my will power to hold myself back and not kiss her right there that minute but when she turn around to get the towel and I couldn't help but admired her perfect hour glass figure she had turn into a goddess. When she started blushing that just killed him right there I knew for a fact that Hilary Tatibana was the women that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with whether she wanted or not because she was going to be the future MRS. KAI Hiwatari.

This was my first story for fanfiction so don't be too hard on me please

Thank you and Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Time Will Tell

Chapter 2

Kai / Hillary

Thank you for the reviews so far I'll try to update every week

Hillary couldn't believe this was really happening to her right now. Kai had seen her naked no one before had seen her naked except for her parents when she was a baby. Turning around she saw Kai standing there still with this determine look on his face. What ever it was she wasn't going to make it easy on him she wasn't a girl who threw herself at boys. Noticing that she needed clothes ASAP her only way out was through Kai who was standing right in front of the door. She mentally kick herself for not bringing in her pajamas to change.

"Kai what are you doing inside my room" Hillary yelled at him. "Your room? You mean my room little girl if you haven't notice I've been occupying this room for the last two years "Kai said.

"I didn't know ok and the boys didn't say nothing of anybody occupying the guest bedroom and STOP calling me little girl because I'm not "

Smirking Kai looked at her from head to toe so slowly that it made Hilary blush all over again. "Clearly you do not have the body of a little girl Hilary but that nickname fits you so well especially because I like the way you look mad" Hilary couldn't believe this was Kai Hiwatari he had never showed any emotion towards her and now he was saying all this things to her . Trying to avoid more embarrassment Hilary tried to go past Kai but as soon as she got to the door Kai grab her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. Looking up she realized Kai was much taller than the last time she saw him and by the way her body was push up to him she could tell he was well build with muscles in the perfect places.

" Hilary after your done changing I want you to meet me downstairs in the kitchen because I have a proposition for you "letting her go he exited the bathroom and left the room to go down stairs. "Who does he think he is to order me around" she muttered to her self. Quickly exiting the room she open her luggage to get her pajamas and realizing that the only ones she own where a little revealing she just had to do with them because deep down she was curious on what Kai had to tell her .

Looking at her pajamas she had realized that they were deep blue one of Kais favorite colors and to make it worst it was a romper that had a v in the front with lace on the boob part and the bottom. Quickly putting it on she made a quick stop to the mirror to look at herself she look like one of does girl that pose for the magazines with their hair wet and their skin all flush. Gathering up her courage she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as she walk in she notice Kai sitting on the table with a cup of tea and another one next to him.

Looking up from drink all I could do was stare at Hilary. She just kept surprising me. She had walk in to the kitchen in this deep blue romper thing that girls wear but this were pajamas made of silk that shape her body just right to show all her curves. I've had always been good in keeping my emotions hidden from other people I know I'm not the friendliest and that they call me cold hearted behind my back but that never really matter to me . But for some reason Hilary just keep melting all this walls that I had put up around myself all this years. I must admit that she had always catch my attention before from her fighting with Tyson to always supporting us with all our Beyblade matches but I was so engross in becoming the next Beyblade champion that I but love and friendship aside which is one of the things I regretted doing back then. I can't turn back time but I still have a long future to fix all my mistakes.

"I'm glad you could join me Hilary please sit, I made you some tea." Slowly Hilary made her way toward the chair and sat down." So what was this preposition you wanted me to talk about Kai" looking at him she notice he look a bit wary but then his face change to his poker face in an instant .

'Hilary what I'm about to tell you nobody knows yet I haven't told no one from the team because I didn't want no distractions especially with the world tournament coming up. "Hilary knew that whatever Kai was going to say was going to change her life but she didn't know if for the good or bad.

"Ever since I turned eighteen I inherited Hiwatari Enterprise making me a multi billionaire, I've been working really hard this past year to change the image of the company from being military to a company who builds stuff for the good of the world not to promote wars. Today I got a document that contain the last part of the will my grandfather left and in it says I need to be married before I turn nineteen which is less than a week and that if I failed to accomplish this I would lose all my inheritance and everything will go to Boris and I can't let that happened he would just make more military weapons and start selling them to the highest bidders in the world which could become disastrous in the near future. It would just start more wars and cause a lot of lives especially civilians and kids."

Hilary couldn't believe what Kai was saying she would have never imagine him having to go through all this and still trying to get ready for the Beyblade tournament .

"Kai you're not joking are you! Wait Kai Hiwatari doesn't joke so it must be true. Omg Kai how haven't you told the guys yet I'm pretty sure they would have help you in any way possible. Owning one of the most influential company's in the world must be a lot of work and what you are going to do about the clause of the inheritance because no way can you let Boris get everything that belongs to you that psycho should be lock down in jail, please tell me you have a plan"

"Well this is where you come in Hilary I need to be married in less than a week and the only girl that I had had some type of interaction is you and you're the only one I could trust to be beside me so I'm sorry I didn't bring no ring but Hilary Tatibana would you marry me?"

All she could do was look at him with her mouth hanging down, Kai had just asked her to married him which use to be one of her girly fantasies back then but have become reality. Looking at him in his eyes Hilary decided to follow her heart and not her brain this time.

"Yes Kai I will married you" For the first time in his life Kai smiled and Hilary heart skip a beat because she never imagine kai being more handsome than what he was already was and a smile on his face suited him perfectly.

Thank you and please review it gives me inspiration to keep going.

Next Chapter is the wedding and ill make the chapter longer:)


	3. Chapter 3

Time Will Tell

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late upload but thank you for all the support so far.

…

Hillary couldn't believe what was happening right now it seem like she was dreaming .Kai had just ask her to married him and she had said yes.

"Pack a bag Hilary we are leaving right now to Las Vegas to get married "Kai said grabbing my hand and taking me upstairs

"Wait what right now were getting marry Kai it's the middle of the night what about the boys aren't they coming with us "

"Sorry Hilary but if we bring them ill have to explain everything to them and right now its not the right time" Entering the room Kai headed to the closet and took out three outfits and stuff them in a bag .

Seeing as I hadn't even unpacked yet I was ready to go because I had only brought two suitcases and my makeup bag so I stood there watching Kai. Kai reach for the pocket in his jacket and took out a cellphone. He started dialing some numbers and whoever the other person was in the other line was receiving instructions to have the private jet ready and the reservation for the hotel ready for when they got there.

Finishing off his call Kai turn around to look at me and all I could do was just stare at him. I had no clue what to say to the men that was going to become my husband in just in a couple of hours.

I felt so stupid just standing there with a blue silk romper and my hair all wet still from my bath. I quickly went to one of my suitcases grab a gray plain dress, cardigan, and some uggs. I quickly went to the bathroom to change after putting my clothes and boots on I decided to just put my hair in a messy bun.

"Ready to go Hilary the plane is waiting for us already "Kai said behind the door.

"Yeah I'm ready to go how long is it going to take to get to Vegas?" making my way out the bathroom door I stood watching Kai

"It should be in less than 4 hours my private jet is one of a kind that would but the military jets to shame" Reaching for his bag and my luggage Kai started making his way out the bedroom I quickly grab my purse and follow him outside where a nice black tesla was waiting for us outside. Kai gave our luggage to this scary guy who wore all black and was wearing black sunglasses in the middle of the night.

I quickly hop into the car and buckle myself up, Kai join me after and we rode to the airport without talking to one another, both of us lost in our thoughts.

Boarding the plane, I couldn't believe how big it was, it had all the luxuries from private bedroom and bathroom to an office. by the time the airplane took off I started to feel tired from all the excitement of the day. I guess my face must have shown it because I felt Kais eyes on me.

"Hilary go and rest it's been a long day for you I will wake you up when we reach our destination and again thank you for what you're doing for me. I know we were never the closest friends but I know I've made the right decision picking you as my wife. "Next thing I know he was moving closer to me and all I could do was stand there frozen to my spot. I felt warm lips kiss me on my forehead and he was walking away. Everything happened to fast that it took me some time to process it and when I did I quickly turned around I made my way to the bedroom and too tired to wear my pajamas I just laid on the bed and felt asleep still feeling Kais warm lips on my forehead.

Four hours later we had reach our destination, everyone was ready to go and our luggage was already in the car. I had walk in to wake Hilary up but she looks so peaceful and beautiful laying down that I decided to let her sleep in more. I sat on the chair next to the bed and just watch her sleep. She was laying down with one hand around her waist and her other hand under the pillow.

Her hair had come undone during the night and now it was fan out all over the pillow. I still had a hard time believing this was the same girl that had left all does years ago. She had change drastically from that little girl who use to follow us to all our Beyblade battles. She still had that feisty attitude which was one of the quality's that I like about her but that I wouldn't tell her because knowing her she would use it against me. Even if Hilary and I were just friends right now I knew that now my other goal beside becoming the Beyblade champion of the world would be to make my future wife fall in love with me.

Thank You for the support

Appreciate some feedback and would like to hear from you guys what you would like to see in the next chapters for Kai and Hilary


End file.
